At the Ballet
At the Ballet 'è una canzone tratta dal musical ''A Chorus Line ''e cantata alla NYADA da Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel e Isabelle Wright nell'episodio ''Luci sul passato, il ventesimo della Quarta Stagione. Isabelle invita Kurt a dare una mano al New York City Ballet GALA Event, lui porta con sé Santana e Rachel che sono felice di accodarsi, indossando abiti costosi firmati Vogue.com. Quando Rachel domanda ad Isabelle se è possibile guardare il balletto tra il pubblico, Isabelle dice che possono avere il privilegio di stare con lei da dietro le quinte, un'offerta ancora migliore. Rachel insiste sul fatto che a Santana non piaccia il balletto, ma si scopre che lei ha iniziato la sua infanzia frequentando dei corsi di danza. Ci sono ballerini sul palco, la canzone inizia con Santana che canta con Isabelle, Rachel e Kurt in piedi accanto a lei. Mentre la canzone procede, è mostrato un flashback di Kurt, Rachel e Santana a lezione di danza classica. Verso la fine della canzone, loro quattro sono in piedi e cantano sul palco insieme, Santana, Kurt e Rachel, guardano loro stessi in uno studio di danza classica da piccoli. Completano il brano con ballerini che salgono sul palco. Testo della canzone '''Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother It was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew that they weren't hers But it wasn't something you'd wanna discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet I was happy... at the ballet. That's when I started ballet class. Santana, Kurt e Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Rachel: To the voice like a metronome. Santana, Kurt e Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Santana: It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana, Kurt e Rachel: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "diff'rent" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle (Rachel): That (everyone is beautiful at the ballet.) Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan. Rachel con Santana e Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle, Santana e Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I was born to save their marriage but when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help but I guess not..." A few months later he left and he never came back. Anyway, I had this fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room with my arms up like this And in my fantasy, there was an Indian Chief... And he would say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I would say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... Santana (Isabelle e Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (Santana, Isabelle e Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Santana e Rachel: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, The ballet The ballet! Rachel, Santana, Kurt e Isabelle: Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Isabelle, Santana, Rachel e Kurt: At...the...ballet. Galleria di foto Tumblr mkppvkzhVK1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mkpd4faZbp1re4zoio2 1280.jpg BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg B42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad 6.jpg A639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7 7.jpg 539147 438852192872260 2075240489 n.png Ballet.jpg Lilsantana.jpg Killinit.jpg BHCPFqSCAAEEdyh.jpg-large.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg BHByLNmCcAIPaWA.jpg large.jpg Tumblr_mlutp0V84a1r0uhmfo1_500.png Attheballetpp.JPG Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Isabelle Wright Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four